The Doppelganger
by Magicalmayhem
Summary: An old but powerful enemy plots to overthrow the Olympians. Someone, looking identical to Percy, is stealing the objects of power from the Big Three. Will Percy and his friends be able to reveal his lookalike, and save the Olympians from the new threat?
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first story, and I am warning you now, I am not that good of a writer. I would like to get better, so if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions please review.

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Rick Riordan's amazing series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I am adding a few of my own charters to the story, and those are copyrighted to me.

* * *

Chapter 1—The Dream that began it all

* * *

**PERCY JACKSON**

"Alright everyone," I yelled to my class. "We're going to be working on disarming next. Everyone grab a partner."

My class quickly started to partner up, but there was one straggler, though. It was the new kid. He was undetermined at the moment, so he was bunking in the Hermes cabin. It looked like he was the only one who didn't have a partner.

I walked over to him. "James, you can partner up with me."

A lot of his classmates snickered. That's all you can expect when you teach the Hermes cabin, just like old times. James reminded me of my first sword fighting class. Luke Castallen was teaching it then. He partnered up with me because I was the newbie, and everyone else already had a partner. Man did I get beat up, but I did learn a lot from that lesson. I even managed to disarm Luke, who was considered the greatest swordsman of the time.

Even though James reminded me of that, he looks nothing like me. His messy hair is dirty blond, light brown, but with a few blond streaks. His eyes are a deep blue. He has that defiant young boyish look, complete with a small round nose. A few freckles are spotted on his face. He is also scrawny, but I was probably like that at his age. I would bet all my money, which isn't very much, on who his dad is. The occasional angry cow that chased him probably gave it away too.

"P-percy…are you sure…I mean I could just sit out and…" Despite whom I thought his dad was, James's attitude did not seem to fit too well.

I leaned over and whispered to him, "Hey, don't worry; I won't pummel you. We will take it nice and slow to start out with." James nodded; he looked happier about that. I turned toward the rest of my class. "Okay, everyone, I will show you how the move is done, then you can all begin to practice on each other."

* * *

After the class I was teaching ended, I was free for the rest of the day. I teach all of the cabins basic and intermediate sword fighting, well all of them except the Ares cabin. Clarisse, the head of Ares cabin, taught her own cabin. Not that they needed much teaching anyways. Being children of Ares made them pretty adapt to any weapon in their hand.

Chiron appointed me the camp's swordsman trainer. He said that I had responsibilities as a senior member of the camp, and since I was an excellent swordsman, it was only natural for me to the swordsman instructor. He had faith that I would make a great instructor. Of course Mr. D also threatened to put me in charge of kitchen and bathroom duty if I didn't accept. You would think that saving Olympus would give me a little bit of freedom, but apparently not. However, I don't really mind now. Chiron was right, like usual; I made a good instructor.

Besides, it's not like I had anything better to do. All of my friends were busy with other things. Thalia was off with the Artemis and her Hunters, Nico was busy with his own camp classes and training in the underworld, Rachel was busy with her duties as a prophet, Tyson was busy running the defenses of Poseidon's palace as General of the Cyclopes, Grover was busy working with the satyrs and nature spirits, and Annabeth was busy remodeling Olympus. She would come back to camp over the weekends to be with me, but the rest of the time she was busy overseeing the construction.

Not knowing what to do with myself, I wandered over to my cabin, the Poseidon cabin. Besides my brother Tyson, I was the only other person staying in the cabin. And since he was not here, I had the entire place to myself; which did not make me feel better. I will admit it that I am lonely. I have been in camp for almost an entire year, on and off. I tried returning to a normal life after the battle with Kronos and his army, but it just didn't work out.

Echidna, the mother of monsters, was outraged that her husband, Typhon, was imprisoned by Poseidon. Since she could not direct her wrath on my dad, she has been taking it out on me instead. More than ever, monsters have been attacking me. As soon as I try to leave the camp boarders, monsters seem to know, and they chase after me. I could handle battling those monsters, but I know that anyone near me could get hurt. So to protect my parents, I stay at camp.

Since there were still a couple of hours until dinner, I decided it was time for my afternoon nap. I never really like taking naps because there was always something to do, but because my friends are gone. This was the best thing to pass the time. I lay there for several minutes, waiting for sleep to take me. Finally it did.

All my dreams up to today were uneventful, but that all changed. I found myself in a small rocky chamber. It looked like a practice arena. Ahead of me were ten scythian dracanaes in full battle armor and menacing spears. I realized that I didn't have any armor on at all; all I had was my sword. Well, at first I thought it was my sword, Riptide, but this sword just felt different.

Before I could think about it any further, my body charged the monster. I tried to stop myself, but my limbs would not obey. Now, don't get me wrong, I really couldn't care for the monsters, but not being able to control my body is what worried me. It was like I was possessed. My body sidestepped and dodged the dracanaes' swings, like it knew where they were going to occur. In swift easy movments, my body ducked from another attack and thrust my sword through the one kink in a dracanae's armor, and then two more. A lucky one managed to hit me with her spear. The blow should have left a bad cut, but the spear simply bounced off. The dracanae's face was full of surprise, as I sliced her in half. The rest of them didn't stand a chance either. With a few more slashes and thrusts, the remaining dracanaes' bodies began to dissolve even before they hit the ground.

Behind me, a shrill female's voice called. "Well done! You have accomplished your training."

My body turned around toward the voice. Standing in front of me was a young, beautiful women. She had long flowing black hair. Her skin had a slight tan. She wore a red velvet dress. Her piercing yellow eyes, were the only things that could pass her off as not being human. If I could describe this lady with one word, it would be seductress.

"Thank you M' lady." My body spoke, with a voice identical to my own.

"Now, go and get some rest. You will need to be at your best to accomplish your task tomorrow." The lady gave a devious looking smile.

"Yes M' lady." My body replied again as it stood up. It then began walking to two huge silver doors. The design on the doors would have been breathtaking, but my eyes were locked on one thing. The reflection on the door was my own. My reflection was staring back at me, but it was…different. I looked…ominous. Was that how I always looked?

Suddenly, there was a throbbing pain in my head. My eyes opened, and I found myself sprawled on the floor of my cabin. I was drenched in sweat. Somehow I had fallen out of my bunk.

Was that just a dream? Was that the future? Who was that in the reflection? Was that me? What was his or my task? I had a bad feeling about this dream. I have to talk with Chiron I finally decided.


	2. Chapter 2

**PEARSON JACKSON**

Chapter 2—The Other Percy?

As I walked down the corridor to my room, my mind began to wander about my upcoming quest. I was excited. After two years of training, I would finally begin my quest. I would finally be able to repay the kindness that the High Ruler has shown me. I would finally be able to take my revenge on my father.

Eventually, the corridors lead me to two silver doors. As I approached, the doors opened up to my room. It was nothing too fancy. It did have a very comfy bed, complete with sliver bed sheets. There was small window on the other side of the room that looked out over some countryside. I had a small dresser for what little clothes I had, and a bathroom in the corner.

I quickly got ready for bed, and lied down. I thought that I was too excited to ever fall asleep, but soon my exhaustion took me in. Once my eyes closed, I found myself walking through a wooded area. I was in Camp Half Blood. My body was walking straight toward…what did they call it…oh yeah, the Big House. It seemed I was headed…or I guess I should say my brother was headed for it. After all, I was simply seeing this place through my brother's eyes. A simple ability I learned long ago how to use. It was one of the many powers that my brother and I shared. Well, it was one of the many powers that I knew we shared. My brother had yet to find out about me, his twin brother. And, I would try to keep it that way. If I were to meet him face to face… I don't know what I would do.

The truth is that I have mixed feelings about him. On one hand, he is my twin. I have to admit that I do care about him. He was my brother after all, but also more than that. While trapped, he unknowingly allowed me to live. Through our Twin Sight, I was able to be with him through all of his adventures. On the other, I can't help but feel resentment and jealousy toward him either. He was the twin that our ever caring and thoughtful father chose. Eris had explained to me all about Poseidon—the tyrant of the sea. Only a true monster like him would imprison his own son. Eris admitted she never did find out the exact reason, but she suspected that he only wanted one of us. Since I was born second, he chose Percy.

The sound of voices brought me out of my thoughts. "Well if it isn't Peter!" a big man with a round red nose called. It was the wine god, Dionysus.

"Percy!" A man in a wheelchair corrected, Chiron. "How are you doing Percy? Care to join us for a game of pinochle?" Chiron must then have noticed Percy's expression because he suddenly became worried. "Is everything alright?"

"I-I don't know. I had this really weird dream… Is it possible for a demigod to… see the future." Percy began.

Chiron looked like he was in deep thought for a moment, and then replied, "I have never heard of a demigod being able to do that before; that's why we have the Oracle. But… with you Percy, I have learned not to expect the ordinary from. What was your dream of?"

Percy took a deep breath. I could feel himself calming down, putting order to his thoughts. "I… I was in what looked like an arena. I had a sword… my sword, or at least a sword that seemed like Riptide. There were a whole bunch of dracanae also, and then my body charged them. It was weird. I had no control over my body; it just attacked them. One of them managed to land their weapon on me, but it didn't even leave a scratch. I was invulnerable, like I am now."

"It only took a few minutes to take down the dracane, and then this lady congratulated me on completing my training. She wasn't human… I'm still not even sure what she was. But anyways, she said I had an important quest to complete tomorrow, so she told me to get some sleep. When I turned to the door, I saw my reflection in the silver doors. My face was in the reflection, but it was different somehow. I can't explain it. It was like a… different me." Percy finished.

I was stunned by what Percy said. He had just told them about my practice fight. How could he have seen that? Eris told me that Twin Sight only worked if a twin knew of the other's existence. He couldn't have been watching me. It was impossible. He knew nothing of me.

Before I could dive deeper into a reason how Percy accomplished seeing through me, Chiron finally spoke again. He looked his age now. "Percy…I don't know what to make of that exactly. I don't think that is of the future though…. Can you describe this woman to me?"

"Well, she was around my height and looked around 20. She had long black hair. Her skin had a slight tan, and she had these eyes. They were bright yellow." Percy looked from Mr. D and then back to Chiron. The two locked eyes and nodded. Percy noticed this, and asked, "Do you know her? Who is she?"

Still looking at Chiron, Mr. D answered, "Eris…She's back to her old tricks again." In a movement too quick to catch, he was standing facing Percy; looking directly into his eyes. His blood shot eyes felt like they were boring wholes into me. Can he see me?

Whatever Dionysus was looking for, he must not have found it. He sat back down in his chair with a disappointed look. He shook his head to Chiron, and some kind of understanding must have pasted between them. I snickered inwardly. Apparently the gods can't see me through Percy.

My confidence wavered once this blackness started to creep around me. The blackness wrapped around me, and started to pull. The connection with Percy was disappearing. I tried fighting it, to keep the connection open, but it didn't work. I found myself lying down. I sat up with a start, staring into the blackness of my room. "No!" I yelled. "Why did you pull me out?" I asked out loud. No responded, but I knew she was there. "And how could Percy have known? You said it was impossible. M' lady… I know your there."

"I only pulled you out because I thought you were in contact with Percy." Eris's soft voice called. A moment later, she materialized through the door. "But… I guess I was wrong. Oh well, you shouldn't be worrying about your brother anyways. You have a mission to do remember. If all he saw was your training and myself, then there is nothing to worry about. It is far too late for them to do anything about the High Ruler's plan now. Remember that… encase you were thinking about switching sides."

I glared at her. She always lingers outside of my room, spying on me. I don't understand why she still believes that I would join my brother in defending the tyrant gods. I may look like Percy, but that doesn't make me him. I am not naïve enough to believe in the gods and their lies. If I could, I would strike them down myself, but I know that compared to them I am nothing. I can only do my part to ensure that the High Ruler's plan succeeds. "M' Lady, may I ask you to leave my quarters so that I may get some sleep before my quest tomorrow. I want to be at my peak for it."

Eris gave me one of her enchanting smiles. "Oh, of course. Sweet dreams Pearson." She elegantly turned and dematerialized out of the door.

Now that I was alone again, I tried once to link with my brother, but all I saw was blackness, Eris's handy work. Giving up, I let my exhaustion take me back under.


	3. Chapter 3

**PERCY JACKSON**

Chapter 3—Why do I always get blamed

Mr. D glared into my eyes for a few moments. I thought he was going to turn me into slug or something, but he seemed to give up and sat back down in his chair. Mr. D picked up his cards and seemed to organize them as he talked. "Well if Eris is up to something, I didn't see her in Peter." Mr. D then laid his cards out with a smug smile plastered on his face.

Chiron laid his own cards down. It was another winning hand. "Maybe it wasn't Eris at all. Morpheus could be up to something. He may have been forgiven for joining Kronos, but I always had the feeling that he and a few of the other minor gods were still questionable about their loyalties."

Mr. D's face instantly turned to a frown when he saw that Chiron had won again. "Like I said, I didn't see anything. No god was messing with Patrick's head, like anyone would want to anyways."

I was lost at the direction this conversation turned. "Chiron…how does this tie in with my dream? And, what did Mr. D just do to me?"

Chiron gave me a smile. "Your dream was nothing more than a dream Percy. You shouldn't worry about it. The women you described sounds like Eris, but I assure she had nothing to do with the dream. You have seen her before, and you saw her now in your dream because you have been agitated with your friends not being around and being unable to spend time with your family. She is the goddess of strife and discord after all."

"And Mr. D was just reading you to make sure it was just a dream. It's an ability that gods have that lets them see if another god was influencing, in any way, the person they are reading. This same ability can also be used on other gods; it was in fact used on Ares after what you learned on your first quest. It… validated your claim about Kronos. Anyways, you have nothing to worry about."

The dinner bell rang in the distance. I could hear the noise of campers as they walked to the dining area, talking about the day.

I didn't feel all that comforted, but I put effort into a smile to make Chiron feel better. "Thanks Chiron… and Mr. D. I will see you at dinner." I quickly turned, and walked the short distance to the dining area. If they believed it was just a dream, then I should believe it was just a dream. But, something inside told me it was… much more. I could only describe it as a gut feeling.

Chiron gave the announcements before dinner, and then all the campers grabbed their food and sacrificed a portion of it to the gods. I went through the motions as well. My head was swimming, so didn't pay much attention to anything, not even my food. I hardly tasted it as I scarfed it down. There was no one to distract me either since I was the only one at Poseidon's table. I finished the meal, and decided to skip the campfire songs being led by Apollo. I just had too much on my mind. Chiron and Mr. D didn't really help much. I decided that the only way I could learn more was if I went to bed early. Having that dream again was the only way to settle my nerves. After dumping my plate, I took a quick shower and got ready for bed.

It took me forever to fall asleep compared to that afternoon though. I knew I was tired, but my mind was buzzing. Too many things were flying around in my head; it took forever to fall asleep. By the time all the other campers had gone to bed, I finally fell asleep. This time however, my dreams never came. I awoke the next morning with the sun shining on my eyes. It took me a moment to realize that my plan did not work after all. "Dang!" I yelled. I needed to know what the dream was about. Who was that guy that I saw in the reflection? Was it really just a dream?

I rubbed my forehead with my palms. I can't think here. There was only one place I would be able to. That was in the ocean. Since my classes don't start until after lunch, I had plenty of time to relax in the water. I skipped breakfast, and headed straight for the beach. No one would be there this early, so I could be there for a good two hours with no one to distract me.

I jogged the rest of the way; the salty air woke me up. As I stepped onto the sand, I looked around to make sure I was alone. Like I thought, no one was here. I ran straight into an oncoming wave, and I dived over it, into the cold, but refreshing ocean water with all my clothes on. I floated on top of the water, basking in the sunlight. This was my spot; the spot where I could forget all about my worries and problems. I didn't have to worry about my friends. I could forget about my mom and step dad. I was finally soothing the storm the raged in my head. I closed my eyes, letting my mind wander to happier thoughts.

I had the perfect image in my head. All my friends and I were down by the beach, just hanging out like old times. Thalia was trying to pull Grover into the water. Tyson and Nico were building sandcastles. Annebeth and I were lying beside each other on the sand. Her head was resting on my chest. Her blond hair, with the streak of grey, hid her eyes. Slowly, I guided her head to mine. Our lips were just about to meet when…SPLASH! A giant wave, out of nowhere, slammed me deep into the water.

Instantly, I awoke from my daydream. A strong current was pulling me deep under the water, away from camp. I was already far too deep for any normal person. I willed for the current to stop, but it only dragged me harder. I had no control over it.

Deeper and deeper the water dragged me under. Light could not reach the depths I was at now, but I could still see fine. I desperately tried struggling for the surface, but to no avail. Looking around, I was being pulled toward an undersea kingdom, my dad's kingdom. It looked pretty well restored now. The last time I was there, many of the buildings were destroyed; in fact the castle had even taken some hard hits. Now, the castle looked in pristine condition, and almost all of the surrounding gardens, buildings, and fortresses were completely repaired. Just a few on the outskirts were still in need of minor refurbishment.

I was not struggling now that I knew my dad must have been bringing me here. The current picked up speed as I approached. It dragged me through the throne doors. I noticed several merguards at the gate. None of them made eye contact with me. The current pulled me right past them, and into the castle. I was brought into a huge marble room, and inside I could see my father sitting in his fisherman's chair throne. However, he wasn't the only one there. To his right was another throne made of coral and pearls, his wife Amphitrite. On his left were two of my half brothers dressed in radiating armor, Triton and Tyson. All of them, except Tyson, showed no emotions on their faces. Tyson's eye was blood shot; he must have been crying. Once I was in the center of the room, the current disappeared. No one moved. I could feel their glares boring wholes in me.

Nervously, I began, "Uh…hi dad…."

Poseidon's voice came out harsh; the ocean itself seemed to quiver. "Percy! You know why you are here! The only reason I have not struck you down is because you are my son. I will give you a chance to explain."

I had never heard Poseidon so angry before, let alone this angry with me. What had I done wrong? I have been at camp almost all year. Was he expecting me to go on another quest or something, "Father…I don't know what you're talking abo…"

Triton's glare turned deadly as he proclaimed, "HA…You know exactly what we're talking about, don't play coy."

Amphitrite pointed a finger at me. "You stole from your own father… which means that you also stole from me. If it wasn't for Poseidon, I would have incinerated you myself. I would have…"

Amphitrite ended midsentence when Poseidon lifted his hand, motioning her to stop. "That is enough." Poseidon never let his glare leave me. "Explain Percy! Why have you stolen my Trident?"

I could feel the weight of the ocean crushing me. "Father…I didn't steal anything. I haven't even been here since last year.

"LIES!" Amphitrite hissed. "Tyson saw you swim in here, and steal the Trident." Amphitrite turned to Tyson to tell the story.

Tyson jumped when he heard his name called. He sniffled and then retold what happened, "Y-you… swam into the throne… room really early in the… m-morning. Daddy and Step mommy were out. I was couldn't… sleep, so I saw you. I thought that y-you came to visit… me, and daddy, so I… followed you in. I saw you go over to Daddy's seat, and grab the fork. I didn't… know what you were doing, but I was just…s o happy to see you. I yelled 'Hi Percy!' You looked very mad and you whispered, 'Quite Bro!'" Tyson did an exact imitation of my voice. "You then took the fork… out of the holder, and swam… past me to the doors. I followed, a-a-and then you… cut my arm with you sword." Tyson lifted up his arm to show a deep cut on his arm. "I started t-to cry… a-and you yelled, 'Quite baby or I will make you quite!' I couldn't stop, and then you pointed your sword at my eye. I-I was… so… scared; I couldn't stop crying. I didn't know why you were acting this way. You looked like you were going to… but you didn't. You closed your eyes, and whispered, 'Sorry Tyson' and then you hit me with the grip of your sword. Daddy woke me later."

It hurt to see Tyson look at me like that. He looked so heartbroken. I couldn't focus on that now though. I shook my head. There was no way I could have stolen the Trident. The guy in my dream, and the guy who attacked Tyson and stole the Trident must be the same person. Whoever that he was, he was framing me. I looked directly into Poseidon's eyes and said, "Father… I didn't steal your Trident. There is this… other guy who must have. I've seen him in a dream; he looks exactly like me."

Poseidon's face instantly turned from anger to shock. Whatever I said carried a lot more meaning than I thought. It took him a moment to regain his posture. Once he did, he said, "That… is impossible Percy. You couldn't possible have seen… You will remain here until I say otherwise." Before I could answer, the current suddenly picked up again. It swiftly pulled me out of the palace.


End file.
